


Predicament

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy finds herself in a bit of a predicament, and Cobra can't resist teasing her over how often this happens.





	Predicament

"Sometimes I question how you get into these situations, but then I remember that your guild is fucking insane."

"I know you think you're funny," Lucy stated flatly, blowing a stray leaf out of her face, "but could you maybe just help me out? Without the commentary?"

"Sorry - the commentary and my help come part and parcel. What is this, like the fourth time this month I've had to get you out of a scrape?"

Lucy hung her head in exasperation... or she would have, if she weren't already upside down to begin with. "It's the sixth, actually. And fine! Just... help me up, already!"

"Hmm..." Cobra contemplated the helpless Celestial Mage, caught at a weird angle between some rocks beneath the escarpment upon which he stood. "Not sure I feel like it anymore." He shrugged. "You didn't ask nicely. And you called me unfunny. That hurts, you know."

"I didn't call you unfunny!" Lucy protested.

"You implied it."

With some glee, he watched her literally swallow her indignation.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" she conceded, in the interest of getting out of her current predicament. "Now will you pleeeeease help me up?!"

"Better," Cobra said. "But I'm not sure how exactly you plan for me to help you, seeing as I have no way to reach you. I don't have anything resembling rope, and you're _way_ too far down."

Lucy let out a screech of rage, interrupted midway by sudden coughing and choking. "Oh my god, where are all these leaves coming from?!" Lucy spat out one she'd inhaled on accident. "There's no trees up here!"

"There's shrubs," Cobra informed her cheerily, settling down on the cliff edge so he could peer down at the entrapped blond. "Nice view," he commented. It really was a long way down... over a hundred feet, conservative guess. It was good that Lucy couldn't quite see it, given her position. "Guess I could keep you company until the blue cat shows up."

Lucy groaned at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Cobra grinned.

"So, while we're on the topic, why _do_ you keep showing up whenever I'm in trouble?"

"Don't you know questioning your luck is the surest way to make it dry up?"

* * *

When Team Natsu had eventually shown up and flown her to safe ground once more, the apologies made their rounds. Though Happy couldn't resist teasing, "Are you sure you didn't wet yourself? It suuure was a long ways down! I bet you were _scared!_ "

Surprised, Lucy thought about it for a moment. Sending a side-glance at her companion throughout the ordeal, Lucy's mouth quirked upwards in a small smile. "Nah; I wasn't scared at all. I had someone there to help keep my mind off it."


End file.
